griannayefandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Brianna Diamond
Baby Brianna Diamond is a 9-10 month old baby girl who used to live in Algonquin until she was less than a week old, when she was saved by the Nearburg Citizens from a house burglar. She seems to scream and coo alot and rarely cries unless hungry, hurt, or separated from Mr. ButtFace. She enjoys being swaddled, tummy time, and riding on the cats' heads and pulling their ears or whiskers for amusement. She seems to be one of the most mature and smartest people in the clan, next to Sidus Cat and Ladi. Despite her smart and clever personality, she can at times act like a baby, like sucking on in-editable things and crying for stuff, due to her age. She once escaped from her bassinet just to get a jalapeno. She also knows how to open and close doors and crawl over 5 kilometers to get to a place. She is a very small baby and weighs 5 lb 11 oz. Personality Brianna is a playful, precocious, and happy baby girl. She loves being the center of attention and loves to play. She can also be bratty as well. Most of her artwork shows her happily sitting down or crawling with a huge smile on her face. She loves anybody (even the monsters and aliens who try to kidnap her) and will call anybody "Mama" if they show enough affection towards her. Appearance She is a Caucasian human girl who has blonde hair, beady eyes, a small body with a visible labia when naked, and a small nose that is sometimes forgotten at times. She is mostly naked or in a diaper, bare-chested. When she was a newborn, she looked the same mostly, but she had a black stump on her belly belly probably from her umbilical cord being cut off at birth. Her eyes and hair started to change when she was about 1.5-2 years old. She has a very high and squeaky voice, so everyone will "aw" and coo at her whenever she babbles or giggles, but will get annoyed or even act aggressive towards her when she cries, due to the frequency and decibel of her crying. Information Trivia * Her first word was ButtFace * She has Autism, despite her saying "ButtFace" one occasion and being social. * She likes jalapenos and ghost peppers, especially sucking on them. * She doesn't cry much, for her age. * She seems to call Ned PussyCatz, Freddie Gopher, and Mr. ButtFace, or anyone who cares for her or shows affection towards her enough, "mama" or "dada" the most. * She is advanced and smart for her age. * It was revealed once that Brianna has 2 sisters named Brynn and Lexi. * She was almost kidnapped by a house burglar. * She likes adventures * She drools alot and burps on purpose * She still gets swaddled at almost a year old. * Her voice is high pitched compared to most babies, so her cry tends to annoy anyone around her. * She doesn't like pacifiers * She is aware that she's a baby, unlike most children her age. Quotes "Ah-Bah-Bah!" "Dada!" "Mama!" "Nah!" "Pwa-Pwa!" "Gooey!" "ButtFace..." "Fre-Fre!" "Ne-Ne!" "Buh-Bye!" "Yah!" "Ah-Goo!" "Ca-Ca!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" "Mati Tati Wati" "Again!" "Mo! "Wheee!!" "Pway!" "No!" "Go Pway!" Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Babies Category:Females Category:Characters